dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Carola
, | birthday = | age = 19 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = B | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Shu's Elite | previous team = | homeplanet = | base of operations = Shu's Spaceship | relatives = Unnamed Parents Shu (Older Brother) Yarō (Older Brother) Four Unnamed Siblings | education = | storyline = Dragonball Greying & Dragonball Sigma | roleplay = Gift of Life | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Carola (カローラ, Karōra) is a female warrior and a member of Shu's Elite, where she prepares planets for the galactic market as a force aligned with the . After a disastrous assignment on an unspecified planet she was turned into a by Dr. Monroe. Carola is a main character of Dragonball Greying and an antagonist in Dragonball Sigma. Character Outline History Synopsis :Main Article - Dragonball Greying & Dragonball Sigma. Origins arc *Gift of Life *Towards the Horizon Dragon Quest Saga *Radical Rebirth, The Rise and Fall of Miko Power Carola was born with a of 1,700 -- higher than both her brothers. Through travel and countless battles since then her power level has skyrocketed. Before she was captured by Dr. Monroe and turned into an android Carola boasted a power level of 8,900. Now, however, she easily tops out at 23,000 and, for short periods, can quadruple that value. Abilities and Special Techniques *'Immortality' – As an android Carola has gained immortality. She can also breathe in space and under water without fear of drowning or suffocating. *' ' – The ability to fly with the use of . *' ' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Surge' – A power-up technique Carola is able to use because of her mechanical parts. With it she can temporarily quadruple her maximum power outage, but it leaves her wracked with pain afterwards, and incredibly vulnerable. *' ' – Carola's signature technique. Its power and size is dependent on the amount of ki she expends upon firing it. Carola fires it from her open palm, but has demonstrated a two-handed version also, and has used it in many different ways. For example she made it that much more deadly by reducing the size of the beam by firing it in a smaller form from her finger. *'Breaker' – A rush attack that involves Carola raining incredible blows down on her foe, which she finishes off by forcibly dragging them through the ground and then slamming them down with a vicious throw. *' ' – An energy wave fired from the mouth that is exclusive to Carola in her Great Ape form. The wave is immensely powerful and can cause massive explosions when fired. It is her strongest technique whilst in her Great Ape form. *'Blazing Fury' – Carola's finishing move and most brutal technique. With it she charges a sphere of searing ki in her palm before closing the distance to release it in her enemies face. The heat is enough to sear the flesh from a persons bones. Transformations & Forms Behind the Scenes Trivia *Carola's name is derived from the of the same name. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Saiyan Category:Android